


Take Me Home Tonight

by fourfreedoms



Category: Chuck - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon and Ellie take Sam home for a threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosekay/gifts).



Sam doesn’t know how he got from the emergency room to a cute little first floor apartment in Burbank. He doesn’t know how he ends up on a California king bed, naked, pressed back against the hard and still completely clothed body of Dr. Woodcomb or Call-me-Devon. He’s out of his mind with exhaustion, two of his fingers are probably broken, and Dean’s still in the hospital. He breathes shallowly, mostly confused.

The other Dr. Woodcomb or Call-me-Ellie gets up on the bed, sliding between his legs. She brushes her long curtain of chestnut hair out of her face and grins at him cheekily. Sam shuts his eyes, feels guilt settle in to his stomach.

“Shh, let us take care of you,” Ellie says, hair trailing over the inside of his thigh.

Devon strokes down Sam’s chest, past the ripples of his abs, to wrap tight around his dick. “Nice, how much do you lift?” Devon asks, thumb pushing hard just under Sam’s balls. Sam looks down his body, staring at his own muscles straining in sharp relief. Ellie smiles again and ducks her head to suck the tip of his dick into her mouth.

“I…don’t…” Sam tries to say as her tongue curls around the crown and then pushes against the slit.

“You don’t…lift,” Devon says in his ear, voice softly incredulous. He scrapes his teeth over Sam’s jugular and then bites down. “I don’t believe you,” he says against Sam’s throat. Ellie closes her hand around Devon’s, stroking his fist up and down Sam’s dick while she sucks hard at the head.

“Is she doing the tongue thing?” Devon asks, amused. He doesn’t let Sam answer. “That thing always gets me.”

Ellie looks up past Sam’s shoulder to meet Devon’s eyes and then sinks her mouth down to meet their clasped fists. Sam makes a helpless noise, dick hitting the back of her throat. He tries desperately not to move.

Devon turns his head, stroking a thumb over his adam’s apple and meets his mouth with a crushing kiss. Devon’s lips taste like chapstick. He's so achingly normal, even as he and his pretty wife sit here debauching Sam.

Devon kisses Sam like it could make him forget the last twenty-four hours of his life, large palm cupped over Sam’s chin. When Sam moans, Devon smiles against his mouth and traces a finger down the shell of his ear and nips again at Sam's lower lip. Ellie’s still stroking his dick, but it’s turned into lazy uneven pulls. Sam figures she must be watching them intently. He shudders in Devon’s arms and doesn’t know why that turns him on so much.

Devon pulls back slowly. He says something to Ellie that Sam doesn’t catch, but then Ellie’s pulling off her shirt and pants, and Devon’s sliding a condom on Sam’s dick, while Sam breathes harshly through his nose. Ellie meets his eyes as she straddles his hips, checking to make sure he’s okay. Sam nods and she slides down on his dick, one hand braced on his shoulder. She takes her time, flush spreading over her chest, and Sam has to struggle not to come right there. Ellie starts bobbing experimentally. She ducks her head to her chest and moans as he shifts and scrapes over her g-spot.

He can feel Devon’s erection against the small of his back, but Devon makes no move to do anything about it. He brushes a loving hand over Ellie’s thigh and keeps another one pressed to Sam’s chest, holding Sam back against him. Ellie’s started up a smooth rhythm and she rolls the nipple of one breast between her fingers, taking her own pleasure. Sam still feels drunk and out of control, he doesn’t even realize he’s crying, until Devon whispers softly into his ear and turns his head for another kiss.

He keeps it lazy and slow. It might be the sweetest kiss Sam’s had in a while, Devon’s tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, their lips catching together. Ellie comes first, contracting around his dick and trembling. She holds herself up with a palm in the center of Sam’s chest, pressing hard into his sternum. She continues to move languorously, up and down until Sam comes, groaning into Devon’s mouth.

“God,” Ellie says in a low voice, pulling off him. She rolls up the condom and ties the end off, pitching it at the wastebasket. Sam’s skin feels tight and too sensitized. His head rolls on Devon’s shoulder, and Ellie leans in and kisses him with a sweet flicker of tongue. “Thank you,” she says.


End file.
